The Start of Forever
by KoliMouse
Summary: Olivia makes Thankgiving dinner, and gets something a little unexpected. One-Shot!
1. The Start of Forever

**I have an update for Distraction in the works, but I wanted to make a Thanksgiving one shot, so here it is, a few days late, but it's here! Enjoy.**

Olivia looked in the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup, trying to get rid of her nerves. A smile formed on her face when she saw Ed come into the bathroom and felt his arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "This Thanksgiving is going to be the best."

Ed nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her perfume kissing the top of her head. "It absolutely will be. Noah's all dressed, he's eating breakfast and getting ready to watch the parade."

She turned and kissed his lips softly, quickly turning and slipping in a pair of bronze, dangle earrings then taking Ed's hands in her own. "I have to go season the turkey and get it in the oven. What time is your mom coming?"

He smiled and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. "She'll be here around one. I figure we have dinner around three?"

Olivia looked at her watch. "I need to get the turkey in soon," She rambled, starting to move towards the kitchen, rummaging in the cabinets for spices. "Ed, what if we don't have enough?"

Ed smiled and chuckled. He knew she was nervous about meeting his mother, but he also knew his mother was going to love her. "For four people? We'll be fine."

"Five. I invited Sheila too. I know I'm sorry, I had to. She's Noah's grandmother," she sighed and looked around.

"You got a sixteen pound turkey. They usually recommend one pound per person, one and a half if you want left overs." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You're going to have plenty. I promise," he whispered and kissed her softly. "Plus side dishes and what you have to munch on. Honey, relax."

Olivia shook her hands and let out a breath. "I know, I know, I just need your mom to like me." She looked over at Noah. "I get nervous meeting the parents," she looked back at Ed. "Historically speaking, I haven't been the kind of woman that a mother wants her son to date." Or marry, she thought to herself.

Ed kissed her softly once more. "I, Ed Tucker, can promise you that my mother will love you. You make me happy, and my mother has seen that. I think she already loves you." They shared a small laugh and he caressed her face. "Just be yourself, because I don't know how anyone can't love you for you." He kissed her again and she ran her hands over his chest.

She pulled back slightly. "Go hang out with Noah while I get the Turkey in the oven and start on some of the side dishes, Okay?"

He smirked. "Need me to lift the Turkey into the oven for you?" He asked feeling her hands on his muscles.

Olivia looked into his eyes with a playful glint in her own eye and smirked. "As much as I love seeing your muscles pull against your shirt when you lift something… I think I got it." She leaned in and kissed him.

Ed smirked and gripped her ass. "I'll leave you to it then." He kissed her sensually, running his hands up her back.

She forced herself to break the kiss and she gave him a love pat on his ass. "Go," she smirked and watched him walk into the living room and sit next to Noah as she took out a few different seasonings, lifted the turkey into the pan and took the butter, running it under the skin, making sure to take the gizzards out of the turkey and stuffing the bird with cut lemons, limes, oranges, and onions and seasoned it with a little salt, lemon pepper, some garlic, and thyme. She washed her hands and once the oven beeped that it was preheated she slid it in and looked at the list of what she had to make. Everything could wait a little longer before she got started so she walked into the living room and sat next to Ed, leaning over and kissing Noah, and cuddling up next to Ed.

He wrapped his arm around her as the Parade continued on the television. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his other arm around Noah. This was his family. He knew this was what he wanted, for the rest of his life.

Olivia stayed cuddled with Ed and Noah for a little longer before she got up and started peeling potatoes and sweet potatoes. She put both on to boil and started washing dishes. To keep the kitchen clean as she cooked. While she waited she cut up cheese and pepperoni, and some vegetables. She took some peanut butter and cream cheese and spread some peanut butter on some of the celery and some cream cheese on some more.

The next few hours kept Olivia in the kitchen, making makes potatoes, sweet potato pie, green bean casserole stuffing, and gravy. She kept them all covered in foil and would heat them all back up once the turkey came out of the oven, while it was resting before it was time to carve it. She looked at her watch and looked at Ed. Caroline would be there in forty five minutes. "Ed!"

Ed walked into the kitchen. "It smells great." He saw the panic in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Your mother is going to be here in less than an hour and I'm panicking." She took a deep breath. "God, why am I so nervous," she asked with tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Okay," he held her close and stroked her hair. "It's okay."

"I love you so much, I don't want your mother to hate me," she pulled back and wiped her eyes. She shook her head. "I'm going to go fix my make up, do me a favor?" She saw him not. "Put out the veggies and other things to munch on for when your mother gets here." She kissed him softly and smiled. "Thank you, my love."

Ed watched as she walked away and put out the veggies and other small items to pick at. He heard the buzzer of the apartment and he buzzed back asking who it was, when his mother's voice came over the intercom he buzzed her in and ran into the bathroom. "Liv, baby, mom's here."

She finished up, putting a little more perfume on and let him lead her out to the living room. She picked Noah up. "You ready sweet boy?"

Noah looked at his mother. "Ready for what?"

Olivia smiled. "Tucker's mom is coming over, we're going to meet her for the first time!"

Ed heard the knock at the door and opened it, greeting his mother with a hug and kiss, inviting her in, introducing Noah, who curled into Olivia's neck. "And mom," Ed continued. "This beautiful woman is Olivia Benson."

She blushed but extended her hand. "Mrs. Tucker, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm sorry about Noah, he can be shy around strangers." She smiled, but Caroline, rather than shake her hand, pulled her into a hug. Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Caroline smiled. "First, please call me Caroline. Mrs. Tucker was my mother in law. Second, it's wonderful to finally meet the woman who brought the smile back to my son's face."

Olivia smiled at Caroline and quickly looked over at Ed, then at Noah, and finally back at Caroline. "Well, between Ed and this little guy over here, they've brought light back into my life and put an almost permanent smile on my face." She kissed Noah's head and set him down, letting him run back to the couch. "I'm sorry, can I take your coat, get you a drink?"

Ed walked over with a glass. "I got her covered. Mom, a Blarney Stone."

Caroline gratefully took the drink and took a sip. "Thank you. This is why you're my favorite son."

"Ma, I'm your only son."

"Still my favorite."

Olivia smiled and took Ed's hand. "Please, Mrs—" She caught herself. "Caroline, make yourself at home."

Caroline smiled and hugged Olivia again. "You have a lovely home, and it smells delicious in here. I'm going to enjoy some of these incredible snacks, and hang out with Noah a bit," she kissed her cheek.

Ed smiled at his mother and as she made a plate of snacks and walk over to the couch and start talking to Noah. "Told ya she'd love you."

Olivia looked at him and took a deep breath. "I feel better." She kissed him softly, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much, Ed. Thank you for putting up with my crazy this morning."

He shook his head. "I love your crazy, because I love every part of you." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Literally and metaphorically."

She gasped and pulled away. "Ed Tucker!" She quietly gasped in fake shock. "Your mother is right there," she whispered and giggled.

He kissed her and hugged her tight. "We have forever," he whispered and they stayed like that for a couple minutes, only breaking when the buzzer went off again.

Olivia smiled. "That's Sheila. I have to get that." She gave him a chaste kiss and then walked to the door, buzzing Sheila in, opening the door for her. "Sheila, Happy Thanksgiving, please come in." She stepped aside and let the woman in, seeing Noah smile as his grandmother walked in. She walked over to Ed and smiled. "Sheila, this is my boyfriend, Ed Tucker." She looked at him and smiled and looked over at Caroline. "And this," she said walking over to her, "is his mother, Caroline Tucker."

Sheila smiled. "It's lovely to meet you all. I brought some wine, I hope you like merlot."

Olivia smiled. "It's perfect, thank you, I'm going to go let this breathe for a little bit before we serve."

With everyone there, Olivia put the finishing touches on dinner, making sure the turkey was fully cooked before taking it out of the oven and putting the sides in, to heat back up, and started on the gravy. "Dinner in about half an hour everyone." She smiled at everyone in her apartment, her family. Everyone was getting along and she couldn't help but smile bigger as Ed walked over to her. "Hey you."

Ed wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey, That turkey looks and smells delicious, and that gravy is smelling amazing."

She grinned. "So, I didn't need help lifting the turkey, but I do need help carving it. I've never been good at that, truthfully."

He smiled. "At your service, my love." He kissed her softly.

Caroline and Sheila looked on at Olivia and Ed. "They are so in love," Sheila commented.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "It's amazing to see. She put a smile back on my son's face, one I haven't seen in decades."

Time passed quickly, Olivia had the turkey rest for twenty minutes before Ed carved it. While he was carving the turkey she took out the side dishes and set them out buffet style. Once the turkey was carved she set out plates, forks and knives and she smiled. "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone lined up and made their plates, Olivia poured wine and Ed made his mother another Blarney Stone, and Olivia made sure Noah had a cup of apple juice. Once everyone had taken their seat she smiled. "How about we go around and say what we're thankful for?"

Sheila smiled. "Can I start?" She waited for Olivia to give her the go-ahead and she nodded. "I am so thankful for you, Olivia. For giving me the chance to be in Noah's life. I know it's not always been easy, but I am forever grateful to you." She looked over at Noah and smiled.

Noah grinned. "I'm thankful for my mommy, and Tucker, and Gramma, and for Eddie, my Elephant."

Caroline looked at Olivia, Ed and Noah. "I am thankful for Olivia, too, and Noah, it's been so long since I've seen Ed smile the way he does around the two of you. Thank you for bringing him happiness."

Olivia looked around and took a deep breath, tears in her eyes. "I promised not to cry, but ask Ed and Noah, I'm a very emotional person. Um, I'm thankful for all of you. Ed, for loving me, even at the times I'm unloveable, and for helping me see the light in the darkness I can get stuck in. And my sweet Noah, I know you may not know it now, but you helped me more than I can say, more than you can understand, from the moment I met you. Sheila, I know we got off to a rocky start, but thank you for giving Noah another connection to family, and Caroline, thank you for raising an incredible son."

Ed took a deep breath. "I am thankful for so much, but more than anything, I'm thankful for Olivia." He looked into her eyes. "Thankful she gave me a chance to show her just how much I love her, to show her that she's so worthy of being loved. Thankful she forgave me for the things that have happened in our past." He saw her chuckle. He took her hand and stood up. "Olivia Margaret Benson, I am thankful that you showed me that I can trust people again, and I'm thankful you've shown me love." He got down on one knee and he smiled at her.

She gasped. "Ed," she felt her tears slip down her face. "What—"

He put a hand up. "Let me get this out while I remember all of it." He chuckled saw her nod. "Olivia Margaret Benson, I've loved you longer than I can possibly say. I've known for a while now, that I've wanted to spend my life with you. I want to give you the world and if I could I'd give you the moon, and the whole solar system if you wanted it, I would find a way to give it to you." He looked into her eyes. "But all I want, for the rest of my life, is for you to be the one I fall asleep with, and wake up next to. To be able to call you my wife. So, Liv, will you marry me?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes." She wiped her eyes. "Yes, Edward James Tucker, I will marry you." He stood up and pulled her up and kissed her, taking the ring from his pocket, slipping it on her finger. She looked at the ring and she smiled. "Oh, my God, This is beautiful."

Ed smiled. "It was the ring my dad proposed to my mom with."

Olivia gasped. "Caroline, this…"

Caroline smiled and stood up. "I'm happy Eddie could give it to the woman of his dreams. Welcome to the family dear."

Olivia smiled and hugged Caroline and let out a breath. She looked at Ed and smiled. "So, now that I probably have raccoon eyes, how about we enjoy dinner." She looked at Ed and they both sat down and she looked at the ring, mesmerized by it.

They enjoyed dinner and laughed and talked. Once dinner was done, Olivia offered up some pie and cookies for everyone and they sat around and laughed and ate dessert. As it started getting later, Caroline headed home, Sheila offered to take Noah for the night so Ed and Olivia could celebrate their engagement. Olivia agreed and once Noah's bad was packed they headed to the hotel Sheila was staying in.

Once everyone had gone Olivia made sure the dishes were in the sink so she could they could do them tomorrow, she made sure the doors were locked and then walked into the bedroom, taking her earrings off, feeling Ed's lips on her neck. "Mm." She pushed her hips back into his.

Ed smirked and rested his chin on her shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "Have I mentioned lately how absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful you are?" He asked in all seriousness, his hands lightly holding her hips.

She blushed. "Every chance you get." She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. She broke the kiss and ran her hands over his chest. "Every woman in the world, and you picked me, not just for now, for the rest of our lives," she whispered, awed by him. She shook her head. "I don't know why, but my God, am I glad you did."

He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. "Every other woman in the world… but none of them are you." He kissed her nose and held her close. "No other woman has managed to challenge me, challenges everything I thought I knew, and show me what it really means to be loved and love. No other woman has captured my heart the way you have, and I wouldn't want them to."

Olivia felt tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. "I've only showed you the same love you've shown me. I had to learn how to lean on someone, because for most of my life I've been alone. And even being with other people, I knew it wasn't going to be forever. I couldn't—" she stopped herself, wiping her eyes. "I couldn't give them everything, let out the darkness inside me if it was only temporary." She shrugged. "But you were different, Ed Tucker."

Ed wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You're never going to be in this alone again." He looked into her eyes. "And even through all the history we have, good and bad, the fact that you trust me enough to let me in, means the world to me."

She smiled and caressed his face. "Trust," she whispered. "That's the key here, to what we have, to how strong our love is. We trust each other." She nodded. "I've never had anyone that I trusted completely and totally." She smiled. "Not… not anyone." She took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. "That's why it's all different. Not just how deep our love goes, but everything about this relationship is different."

He tilted her chin up. "Everything?" He asked, a gleam in his eye, a knowing smirk on his face.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "Oh yeah," she whispered and kissed him softly. "Absolutely everything." She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "I could show you if you really wanted, but you're a little over dressed."

Ed kissed her passionately. "You seem to be a little overdressed yourself," he murmured against her lips. He walked her back against the bed, threading his fingers through her hair.

She let out a moan into the kiss and broke it softly. "Oh, I can take care of my own clothes," she whispered and moved them so he was closer to the bed, she pushed him down. "You see before you, sex was about getting an orgasm, a release. Even with Cassidy, who was the longest relationship I had before you, it was merely about getting to that goal, and towards the end, it was just about getting him off because I looked at myself as disgusting, because of what Lewis did to me. I know it wasn't my fault but I didn't feel beautiful, much less sexy." She started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. "But it all changed with you." She sat on his lap and lifted his chin. "The first time a couple has sex is generally just… abysmal. But with you, it was incredible, and every time since then has been just as incredible, if not more so." She got on her knees in front of him, starting to unbutton and unzip his pants. "You see with you, I've never had to fake an orgasm. For the first time in my life, I trust the man I'm with enough to completely let go, and not worry about anything, and enjoy all the sensations." She pushed him back and crawled over him. "And now, I crave you," she whispered in his ear, straddling him.

Ed listened to her, touching her gently, mesmerized by her movements, by her words. "How about we indulge, feed our cravings?" He whispered and pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding her close to his body. He felt her lips move to his jaw, then his neck. He watched as she moved down his body and stood up and took his pants off of him, tossing them over her shoulder.

She moved back over his body and she smiled. "Better, but now I should get out of these uncomfortable clothes, if we're going to feed our cravings, that is. Of course if you'd rather we lay like this," she saw him hurry to sit up and she smirked. She started unbuttoning her shirt, her eyes locked on his. Once her shirt was open she threw it to the side revealing her lavender lace bra. She did herself of her slacks and socks and stood in front of him in her bra and matching lavender lace thong. "Much better." She saw him stand up and he picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. "See something you like, Tucker?"

He laid her on the bed and kissed every inch of skin that was exposed to him. "I see the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her inner thighs, gently nipping at the skin, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to worship your body, all night. Make you come over and over."

Olivia arched her back and let out a moan. "Please do something." When it came to Ed he knew every place to kiss, to touch, to make her come undone. He'd memorized her body over and over again, like a favorite book, or a map of his favorite place. Each time they were together he recommitted the map to memory.

Ed kissed up her stomach, unhooking her bra, taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking, running his tongue over it. He heard her sigh, his hands running over her sides as he looked into her eyes, her hands cradling his head to her breast. He released her nipple with a pop and gently blew on it, hearing her gasp and moan. He smiled. "I love hearing you moan."

"I don't think I've ever had to seriously try to be quiet until you came along, but tonight, since I don't have to worry about waking Noah up, you're really going to hear me moan, and scream." She pulled him in for another kiss. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, her hips meeting his. She grunted in frustration at the two pieces of fabric preventing him from being able to enter her.

He broke the kiss and once again kissed down her body, his tongue running along her skin. When he got to her hips he pulled her panties off, licking up her slit, looking up at her as her moans filled the room. He kissed her lower lips before sucking on her clit, pushing two fingers inside her. He felt her hand on the back of his head as she opened her legs wider for him, as his mouth continued working her over. He pulled away as his fingers continued to move out of her, her hips moving against his hand. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered before his mouth attached to her clit again.

Olivia was writhing beneath him as his mouth and fingers worked her over. "Ed," she gasped and looked down at him, the movements of her hips becoming more and more erratic. "Oh, God, yes!" She gripped her sheets and let out a guttural moan as pleasure overtook her body. "Oh!" She pulled him up and kissed him passionately, his fingers still moving inside her as she rode out her orgasm. She pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking on them gently, looking into his eyes. She smiled and buried her head in his neck. "What you do to me," she whispered.

Ed ran his hands over her sides. "I love watching you," He whispered, feeling her arms around him. "I love tasting you, I love getting to worship your body, I love that I get to love every inch of you, inside and out."

She smiled and pushed his boxers off his hips. "Lucky for you, we have forever, and we have all night to celebrate," she smiled. "That's plenty more orgasms… for both of us." She laid back and pulled him on top of her. "Now, make love to me," she whispered and bit her bottom lip. "I want to feel every inch of you."

He lined himself up at her entrance and looked in her eyes as he slowly pushed into her, burying himself deep inside her. He stilled himself and took a deep breath as she adjusted to his size. "Ready?"

Olivia nodded and gripped his shoulders. "Please move," she whispered, her hips slowly moving into his. She felt him match her pace and she let her head fall back, a moan falling from her lips. "Mm. Faster." She leaned in and gently but on her shoulder.

Ed groaned and started moving his hips faster into hers, feeling her hips meet his. He moved harder and her moans got louder. He massages her breast with his hand and watched as her skin started to flush, her breath got heavy, he moaned as her nails scraped along her back. "That's it baby." He brought her leg up around her waist, allowing him to get deeper. "Oh, God you feel amazing."

She whimpered and rested her hand on his chest, slowing him for a minute so she could maneuver her body, assuring he could get as deep as humanly possible. She moved her leg from around his waist to over his shoulder. He started moving again and her eyes got big then screwed shut. "Oh, fuck!" Her back arched and she looked in her eyes. "Don't stop. Fuck, please don't stop."

Her moans only egged him on, moving his hips harder and faster into her, her moans getting louder until her internal muscles were milking him and she was ready to come. "That's it baby, come for me. Come on."

Olivia looked into his eyes, trying to wait for him. She shook her head. "Come with me baby, please. Come with me, I can't hold on much longer. Please, oh God!"

Ed leaned in and kissed her and his hips moved harder and faster, their skin slapping together, feeling her nails drag along his back as he released inside her as she came around him. Their bodies shook and once they had finished he broke the kiss and let her leg down from off his shoulder. , her knee bent, her foot on the bed. "God, Liv," he whispered, rolling off her.

She smiled and looked at him. "I know. Oh, God, trust me I know." She chuckled. "We're good at that."

He laughed and took her hand in his. "Damn straight." He looked over at her. "I love you," He whispered.

Olivia rolled on her side and rested her head on his chest, her hand with the engagement ring on it resting on the opposite side of his chest. "I love you," she smiled as her breath slowed down to normal. "Best Thanksgiving ever."

Ed chuckled and kissed her softly. "We should have a bit more to eat before round two. We need the energy."

She laughed and kissed his chest. "Oh, hell yeah. Especially if round two is anything like round one."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review (please remember if the only comments you have are about Olivia's weight, keep them to yourself.) Thanks.**


	2. Family

**I decided to make this a whole story covering all the holidays. This is Christmas. The New Year is coming next.**

Olivia sat on the couch in Ed's arms looking at the tree, decorated with white lights and colorful ornaments, piles of presents under the tree wrapped in beautiful paper. She looked at how the ring on her finger reflected the light. She looked up at Ed and kissed him softly. "I love you so much, Ed."

Ed had an arm wrapped around her, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and when she kissed him, he returned the kiss, cradling her head. "I love you too, Liv. More than anything."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "This Christmas is perfect," she whispered and ran her hands over his chest. "I have a family I get to spend it with. Not completely traditional, but a family I get to call my own. That's all I've ever wanted."

He kissed the top of her head and held her hands in his free one. "It hasn't even started yet," he responded softly.

Olivia smiled. "We only have fifteen minutes until it's officially Christmas, but we have the perfect plans. Even if our plans were just staying home, they'd be perfect. But getting to see your mom, and Sheila? That's more than I ever dreamed."

Ed rubbed her back and smiled. "How about we have some of this feast left for Santa, then go into the bedroom."

"You want your present now?" She asked with a smirk. She saw his eyes light up and she giggled and kissed him gently. "Give me five minutes. Make it look like Santa was here, and meet me in the bedroom. I'll go get your present ready." She kissed him again then got up and walked into the bedroom, closing the door. She quickly shed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and changed into a red thong and tied a big red bow across her breasts. She slipped into a pair of black heels and put on a Santa hat, fixing her hair and makeup. She heard the bedroom door open and shut and she smiled when she heard him call for her. "Lay on the bed," she said through the door.

He obliged and waited for her to come out from the bathroom. He saw the door open, and his jaw dropped seeing her come out into the bedroom. "Wow," was all he could manage.

"Ho ho ho," she smirked and stayed standing where she was, beckoning him to her with her finger.

He got up and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia caressed his face. "Merry Christmas, baby." She kissed him softly. "There's something under the tree for you, but I figured you can't exactly unwrap me in front of Noah." She ran her hands over his chest. "So?" She asked and looked between them. "Unwrap me," she whispered.

Ed looked at her and ran his hands over her skin. "I just need to burn the image of you like this into my brain, because my God, baby." He reached up and gingerly untied the bow, letting it come undone, the ribbon falling on the floor. "Jesus."

She grinned. "Being nice is rewarded by getting to be a little naughty." She moved closer to him and started undressing him.

He was in a state of sensory overload and couldn't stop looking at her. Once he was down to his boxers he picked her up and laid her on the bed, pulling her thong off. "Keep the heels on." He kissed every inch of her body that he could, gently nipping at her skin.

Olivia arched her back as he lavished her body with kisses. "Whatever you want, baby." She watched as he picked her leg up and kissed over her calf and her thigh. "God, Ed." She sighed and bit her bottom lip.

Ed smirked and let her legs fall to the side, kissing up her body, kissing her lips. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." His lips moved against hers as he spoke in hushed tones.

She reached down and gripped his ass. "Boxers off," she whispered. "I need you," she whispered in his ear.

He got off her and pulled her up so she was standing up, he dropped his boxers and pulled her close. "I want tonight to be different. You and me in a way we haven't been together before. Or at least different from how we usually have sex."

Olivia ran her hands over his chest. "So… the foot of the bed?" She chuckled and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how you want us to do it tonight. We're so adventurous when it comes to this."

Ed wrapped his arms around her. "I just don't want it to be boring for you."

She led him to the bed and sat him down, standing in front of him. "Ed, baby, listen to me." She tilted his face up. "I love that you want to keep the spark alive in our sex life. But I promise you, you keep me more than satisfied." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. "Even laying in bed in what most would say is vanilla, I never know what to expect. The way I orgasm with you…" She shook her head. "Baby, it's like nothing I've ever felt before." She ran her hands over his shoulders. "So, if you want to have sex standing up against the wall, or the window or in the shower then great, but we don't need to kill ourselves to find new, exciting ways and places to have sex. Because every time with you is exciting." She grinned and sat on his lap. "But if we do take it to the shower, let me take the heels off, okay?" She winked.

He chuckled and ran his hands over her legs. "Okay. But promise if things start to get boring or predictable you'll let me know. I want every orgasm you have, every orgasm I give you, to have your back arching and your toes curling."

Olivia grinned. "I promise, if there is ever a time you don't make my toes curl and don't leave me wanting to scream, I'll tell you." She kissed him softly. "Now, I really really need you," she whispered and bit gently on his neck. "All this talk about sex and orgasms has me incredibly turned on and there is only one person who can fix that for me." She looked into his eyes and kissed him soundly.

Ed let out a groan and wrapped an arm around her waist while his free hand moved up to her center, gently rubbing her clit. He heard her gasp and he smirked. "God, I love you."

She let out a soft moan. "I love you, too." She let her head fall against his shoulder. "Fuck," she whispered, feeling his fingers moving over the outside of her pussy, it was driving her insane. "God, Ed." She sighed and leaned up and kissed him passionately, spreading her legs slightly to feel his touch on her skin.

He smirked. "Good?" He kissed her back, his other hand moving up and down her side before he broke the kiss. He watched as her head fell back, her mouth fell open, a blush rose on her chest and she pawed at his chest. "You're so sexy," he whispered and bit on her neck.

Olivia looked into his eyes and whimpered. "Ed," her back arched one final time and felt her orgasm take over her body. "Oh, God" She seethed and let the pleasure take over her body. When she came down she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Mm."

Ed kissed her softly. "Watching you come is the sexiest thing in the world." He kissed her gently and smiled, feeling her fingers on the back of his head.

She ran her fingers over his pecs after breaking the kiss, resting her forehead on his. "You have magic fingers." She kissed him once more. "Now, let's do something about this," she whispered, gently grinding against his hard cock.

He groaned and leaned back on his hands. "Liv." He gripped her hips and looked up at her.

Olivia stood up and turned to face him. "Tell me how you want it. On the bed, against the wall, in the shower," she raised an eyebrow, licking her lips as she watched him.

Ed stood up and walked her back against the wall, picking her leg up to wrap around his waist. He saw her back arch and heard let let out a breathy moan. He let her leg drop and smirked. "Turn around."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, turning around so her back was facing him. She put her hands on the wall and looked over her shoulder. "Captain?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

He smirked. "Lieutenant," he whispered in her ear and covered her hands with his, kissing her neck gently. He moved one of his hands and ran it over her side to her ass, when he playfully spanked her. He heard her let out a moan and he smiled. "You like that?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, baby." As soon as she finished her sentence she felt him inside her. She gasped and her head fell forward, resting on the wall. "God, Ed."

Ed let out a soft groan. "You feel so good, Liv." He pulled her hips back as he started a rhythm inside her, one hand reaching around to play with her clit.

She moved her hips between his hand and his hips. "Oh, Ed." She gripped his hand, keeping it where it was. "Mm." She steadied herself with one hand. "Aah."

He grinned and kept moving inside her, and kept his hand rubbing against her clit. "That's it baby. Let me hear you." He loved hearing her moan, he gently bit at her neck, her moans getting lower in pitch and coming closer together. "Oh, fuck."

Olivia felt her body fall against the wall, unable to stay steady with one hand anymore. "Ed, don't stop." She begged and looked back at him, groaning.

Ed moved them closer to the wall. "Never, baby." He kissed her quickly before resting one hand over hers and moving inside of her faster and harder. "You drive me crazy."

Her breath was coming in pants. "Fuck. Ed. I'm-" She let out a moan, feeling his hand over her mouth to keep her from waking Noah.

He grinned. "Come on baby," He whispered and changed direction of his fingers. She moaned loudly into his hand and gripped his hand rubbing her clit with her own.

Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she saw stars. "Ed," she let out a long, low moan, muffled by his hand, as her second orgasm of the night tore through her body. Shortly after, she felt his release inside her and she sighed, feeling him pull out from her. "Oh, God." She moved his hand from her clit. She struggled to stay standing, so he turned her around and backed her against the wall, resting so the could get their bearings about them before they moved.

Ed kissed the side of her head and held her. "You're beautiful. I love you," he whispered and tried to catch her breath. "I can't wait to call you my wife."

She turned in his arms, kicking her heels off, to help her gain a little balance back. "We have to start planning."

He rested their foreheads together. "I want whatever you want."

Olivia giggled and ran her hands over his chest. "If only it were that easy. We'll plan after the holidays. It's too much to worry about with Christmas and New Years. So in 2018, we plan our wedding. Because I want to be Mrs. Edward Tucker." She kissed him softly.

Ed picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Come on, Mrs. Tucker." He whispered. "Let's get some sleep before Noah wakes up, he's going to want to open presents."

She looked at their naked bodies. "We should put on pajamas so if he comes in we aren't naked under the covers."

He kissed her temple. "Good thinking." They quickly put on pajamas and cuddled up together. "Now, get some sleep, beautiful."

Olivia smiled and let her fingers trace patterns over his chest. "Merry Christmas, Ed."

Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas, Liv."

The sun rose with snow on the ground in Manhattan. Olivia was up first, kissed Ed's lips before slipping out of bed and walking out to the living room. It was only about 6:30, Noah wasn't up yet, Ed was still sleeping. She made herself a cup of coffee and looked out over the living room, and the piles of presents under the tree. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and felt lips on her neck. "Morning, sleepy head," she whispered and looked over her shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "I had a beautiful woman wear me out." He whispered in her ear, his hands on her hips. "Merry Christmas. Again."

Olivia chuckled and turned around and kissed him softly. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" She asked gently.

Ed smirked and kissed her again. "I can make it. Go check on the little man, see if he's up and is patiently waiting to get his presents."

She set her coffee down and smirked at him. "I love you, so much." She kissed him once more, biting his bottom lip gently before walking off to Noah's room, after feeling him slap her ass. She looked over her shoulder and winked.

He watched her walk away and smiled. He started making himself coffee when he heard Noah's door open and heard the toddler run out.

"Woah! Santa came!" The five year old said excitedly.

Olivia ran out after him. "Come on, my love. Let's wait for Tucker to get his coffee, then we'll start opening presents."

Ed brought both of their cups of coffee into the living room and sat next to her and kissed the side of her head, handing her, her cup of coffee. "Did Santa leave you a note, bud?"

Noah ran to the coffee table to see the cookies eaten, as well as the sugar cubes and carrots, the milk done, and a note in handwriting Noah hadn't seen before. "He did!" He looked at the long note, overwhelmed he handed it to Olivia. "Mommy, can you read it?"

Olivia smiled. "You bet! It says, Dear Noah,

Merry Christmas and thank you for the milk and cookies, and for the treats for the reindeer. We all loved everything! As you see from your overflowing stocking and all the presents under the tree, my sled and I made it just fine last night. It's a good thing you're a heavy sleeper, I think I made a little too much noise last night carrying by big heavy bag into the house."

Noah interjected. "I thought I heard something bumpin' around last night! It musta been Santa!"

While Olivia blushed slightly, Ed smirked. "Musta been!"

Olivia continued, "I'm so proud of all the work you've done this year to stay on the nice list, I know it isn't always easy. While you open all your presents today, remember what today is all about, spending time with family, and letting the people who love us know we appreciate how much they love us, and how much we love them. Keep being good this year, I'll be watching. Santa." Olivia looked over at Ed and smiled then looked at Noah. "Let's open some presents!"

Noah went over with Ed and they passed out presents. Noah sat in a pile of presents and opened each one with excitement. Everything from a train set, to books, from clothes to Legos, he was excited for everything he got. He found his present to Ed and put it in his lap. "Merry Chri'mas!"

Ed smiled and looked at Olivia who gave him a nod. He tore off the wrapping paper and saw a clothing box. He opened it, expecting a dress shirt and tie, but what was in the box was so much better. He picked up a gray t-shirt that said Dad: Bad Guy Catcher, Sports Nut, Noah's Hero. He felt a tear come to the surface. He pulled Noah into a hug, thinking this is what Olivia must feel like most days. "This is the best gift ever, bud," he whispered. He felt Olivia's hand on his back.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, putting a small box on the coffee table for him. Once he let Noah out of the hug, he opened the box to reveal a flash drive. "It's a photo vault, for all the pictures you take. Password protected. The password is in the box. And… I added some pictures on there. For your eyes only." She winked and took a sip of her coffee, watching the realization hit him. She felt his lips on hers and she giggled and kissed him back. "Easy Captain," she whispered and pulled away.

Ed caressed her face. "This is the best gift I could have gotten. Not just the pictures. But I know you feel about them. It's so much more than the pictures. It's a gift of your trust."

Olivia nuzzled his hand. "I do trust you, I guess that just the physical manifestation." She looked over at Noah who was next to her with a small, wrapped box in his hand. "What's this?"

Noah giggled. "Silly Mommy! It's your Chri'mas present!"

Olivia played along and playfully slapped her forehead. "Oh! Silly mommy!" She opened the box and gasped. "Noah, sweet boy!" She pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. Inside the box was a white gold necklace chain with her birthstone, Noah's birthstone, and Ed's birthstone on a silver bar that read family. "This is beautiful."

Noah smiled. "Ed helped me pick it out." He looked at his mother.

Olivia turned and saw Ed. "This is absolutely beautiful. I love it." She kissed him softly. "I feel bad just getting you that flash drive."

Ed smiled. "That was from Noah, I helped but my gift is still wrapped. And I told you, that gift is wonderful. It's more than a flash drive and some pictures. It symbolizes your trust."

Olivia smiled. "I just feel like the gift I got you isn't anywhere near as beautiful as this."

Ed kissed her temple. "Just open my present, will ya?" He kissed her neck softly.

Olivia smiled and opened the envelope attached to the present first. "Tea of the month club, herbal." She opened the smaller of the two packages. "A gold strawberry?"

Ed chuckled. "It's a tea infuser. The tea of the month club is all loose tea."

Olivia smiled. "I love them."

Ed smiled. "I'm glad. But you still have something else."

Olivia opened the bigger gift and smiled. "A pink Himalayan salt lamp."

He wrapped her in his arms. "It rids the space of negative energy. If anyone can use it, I figure it's you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love them. Thank you, baby."

Ed kissed her back and pulled away, then pulled Noah up to his lap. "We have a beautiful family, Liv."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again then hugged Noah. "We do." She rested against Ed and smiled. "What time do we have to be at your mom's?"

Ed smiled softly. "Dinner is at 1."

Olivia nodded. "So we have to be there around 11. We should make breakfast."

He stroked her hair back. "You relax, I'll make breakfast."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Before you go can you put my necklace on?"

He smiled and took her necklace from the box, opened the clasp and put it on her neck, clasping it at the back of her neck, kissing the nape of her neck softly. He felt her shiver. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "I love you, too." She kissed him softly, then picked Noah up. And set him in her lap. "And I love you, my sweet boy."

Noah hugged her. "I love you, too, Mommy!" He looked at the necklace around her neck, touching it gently.

Ed looked on and smiled. This was the family he'd always wanted. The family he'd always dreamed of.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**


	3. New

**So, Sheila was originally with Noah in this chapter, but I changed it real quick after last night. Distraction chapter about last night is coming. But I wanted to get this done first for New Years.**

Olivia walked into the apartment after her day at work, seeing Ed. Once the door was closed he kissed her passionately and pushed her against the door. She let out a groan before breaking the kiss. "What has gotten into you?" She asked with a smile.

Ed kissed her neck, hearing her groans and sighs. "That video on the flash drive."

"Oh, you liked that?"

He took her hand brought it to the front of his sweats. "You tell me."

Olivia grinned and kissed him again, rubbing him through his sweats. "So hard." She grinned and felt his lips on her neck again. "Noah?"

Ed smirked. "Lucy took him for the day. Said they were gonna bake some cookies or something. Gives us time alone."

She grinned and shed her blazer, throwing her bag and coat on the floor, pushing his sweats and boxers down. "Let me help."

He watched her fall to her knees and groaned, feeling her hand around him. "Liv, let me—" he was cut off by her lips around him, sucking on the head of his cock. She looked up into his eyes and he let out a moan.

Olivia used her hand and her mouth on him, her tongue swirling around him feeling his hand in her hair. He let him go and smiled. "I just want you to get a release first. Then we can play as much as you want. So relax, and let me do this for you."

Ed looked down at her and nodded, feeling her mouth bac in him. "God, Liv." He seethed as he felt he mouth around nearly the entirety of him. His him bucked involuntarily and she moved back with his hips so he didn't choke her. "Fuck." He gripped her hair. "Baby I'm gonna come."

She let him go with a pop. "So come. That's what I want." She took him back in her mouth and within a few minutes his groans were closer together, his muscles were tightening, contracting, and she knew she had him ready to explode. She eased off him and sucked his head, looking up at him has his head fell back and his release shot into her mouth. Once she'd swallowed everything she smiled and sat back on her heels. "I love doing that for you."

He kissed her, pulled her up, and led her to the couch, laying her down and kissing over every part of her body, shedding her clothes and shoes until she lay beneath him naked. "You're so beautiful."

Olivia smiled and pulled him on top of her. "What was your favorite part of the video."

Ed grinned. "Hearing you talk like that. Your voice was so quiet and so full of need. Your words… add that to how sexy you looked, your hands running over your body, teasing yourself but not letting your fingers bring you to orgasm. Fuck it was all so sexy."

She smiled. "Talk like this?" She asked using the voice she used for the video on the flash drive for him."saying things like I love it when you fuck me, baby. I love feeling you touch me." She arched her back as her hands romanced her body.

He took her hands and pinned them above her head. "Exactly like that." He kissed her passionately, feeling her leg pull him closer to her body. He released her lips, seeing her head fall back and a breathy moan fall from her lips. "You drive me insane."

Olivia smiled and looked into his eyes. "You liked the pictures, too, then I take it." She bit her bottom lip, pushing her hips into his. "Very much from the feel of you."

Ed groaned. "I love getting to see your body. In person, on a picture, in a video." He let her hands go and kissed her lips, down her neck, and down her torso, kissing each of her breasts, sucking her nipples, kissing down her stomach and over her legs. "Every part of you is so sexy. I just want to give you every ounce of pleasure I can."

She sighed and moaned as he kissed over her body. "Don't stop." She said and reached for the top of his head, gripping the small amount of hair that remained from his crew cut. She felt his tongue move up her slit and she groaned. "Oh, yeah. Ed!"

He grinned and threaded his arms under her legs, resting his hands on her hips. "I got you baby," He whispered, using his tongue to lick over her lower lips, sucking her clit, massaging her. He only used his tongue, not touching her center with his hands. He heard her groans and gasps, heard the profanities fall from her lips as he used his tongue getting her closer and closer to orgasm. "I love how you taste."

Olivia opened her mouth slightly, letting out a moan. "Ed. Fuck!" She arched her back as he kept his tongue and lips moving against her center. "Baby!" She gasped. She could feel that she was close.

Ed smirked. "Come on baby. I told you, I got you." He saw her close her eyes and within moments she was coming for him. Hard. He licked her clean then kissed up her body. "You're amazing." He kissed her lips, feeling her wrap her body around him.

She broke the kiss and groaned. "All that with your mouth." She let her head fall back. Her chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath.

He smiled and held her close. "I love being the one to make you come like that." He kissed her neck gently.

Olivia smiled and pulled his shirt off over his head. "You know every inch of my body. You know how to touch me." She ran her hands over his bare chest and back. "I know I've said it before, but I have never been with a man and felt like this before." She smiled and shook her head. "And I never want to have someone else even try to make me feel the way you do." She nuzzled his nose and looked into his eyes. "I can't wait to be your wife. You're it for me, Ed Tucker."

Ed looked into her eyes. "I can't wait to get up in front of everyone we love and swear to you that I'll love you forever. You and Noah. You're all I've wanted for as long as I could remember."

She pushed up on his chest and smiled, sitting up and straddling his lap. "I wish I could have seen this man earlier. We could have had so much longer."

He smiled and ran his fingers over her thighs. "You weren't ready. And that's okay. Because at the end of the day, we have forever." He kissed her soundly.

Olivia kissed him back. "When do we want to get married?"

Ed rested his forehead against hers. "Springtime wedding?" He asked. "Not freezing out like it is now, but not sweltering."

She thought and smiled. "Depends on how fast we can get things in order, but I like March 20, first day of spring, new season, new beginning." She ran her hands over his chest. "Plus, I really want to see you in your dress blues at the end of the aisle."

He smiled. "I think we can pull it off. I can make a few phone calls and pull some strings. Get a the most perfect venue, flowers, catering."

Olivia rested on his thighs. "Baby, that's going to be expensive." She said, were evident on her face.

Ed smiled. "Don't worry about it. I have it covered."

She looked at him skeptically. "Ed—" She was cut off by his lips on hers. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, seeing a grin on his face. "What?"

He chuckled. "You're just adorable." He caressed her face. "I'm really good at saving money. I've been saving money almost my whole life. Even more since we met. Specifically for this wedding."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "But you were married before."

Ed sighed and looked at her, his hands rubbing her thighs. "We eloped. She didn't want to stand up in front of everyone with me. She didn't want to stand in front of her parents." He looked between them, his eyes downcast. "The whole thing cost me maybe two hundred dollars, for the rings, the all night wedding chapel, and the room."

She lifted his chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I want to shout it from the rooftops when we get married, that I married the sweetest man alive."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'd do anything for you, baby."

Olivia smirked and kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "I know." She smiled, hearing his groan. "That's one of the reasons I love you."

Ed held her close. "How about we take this to the bedroom?"

She shook her head no and reached between them, stroking him. "Right here." She smiled and guided him inside her and she sighed. "Oh, baby." She seethed and sunk onto him. "God, you feel amazing."

He groaned and held her hips. "You drive me crazy, baby." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her, feeling her hips grinding into his. He let out a muffled groan into the kiss, moving his hands to her ass, gripping it and feeling her start to move her hips over him. "Fuck, Liv."

Olivia grinned. "I know." She whispered and felt him start to suck on her breasts, one at a time, driving her insane.her hips ground against him harder and faster. "Aah," she pulled him up and kissed his lips passionately. She felt him pull her closer and she gasped.

Ed moved his hips into hers, running her fingers over her skin, making sure to stimulate every part of her body that he could. He moved her closer so she'd have more rubbing against her clit as she rode him. "I'm so close baby." He bit at her neck and heard her sigh.

She held his head to her neck. "Fuck, Ed! Don't stop!" She moaned and gasped when he picked her up and laid her on the couch, thrusting faster and harder inside her. "Baby!" She shouted as pleasure took over her body. "Oh, fuck." She seethed, feeling his release inside her. "Oh, God." She felt him collapse on top of her and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him sensually.

He returned the kiss and nuzzled her neck. "I can't get enough of you." He whispered in her ear and ran his hands over her sides. "You're incredible."

Olivia ran her hands over his back. "So are you," She felt his head on her chest. "You make me so happy."

Ed smiled. "You deserve it. Only the best for the woman of my dreams."

She blushed. "You don't have to flatter me. You've got me already."

He looked up at her. "I know I do. And because I have you, I'm never going to stop flattering you." He kissed the side of her head and smiled. "Can you feel your legs yet?"

Olivia smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Mm. Just barely. Why do you ask? We we taking this to the kitchen? The shower?"

Ed chuckled. "I was thinking we could cuddle in bed." He kissed across her jaw. "But I think we could ring in the new year by me setting you on the kitchen counter and making you come again, with just my tongue."

She raised her eyebrow. "The one issue is making sure Noah doesn't come out of his room and see you eating his mommy. He is already going to need therapy after…" she stopped and shook her head, refusing to go back just a few weeks ago to the nightmare that was her son being kidnapped, and by his own grandmother of all people. "Anyway, I don't want to add to it."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Come on, bed. You need to talk and I know you feel safer in bed." He said getting off her, helping her up.

Olivia begrudgingly obliged. "There's nothing to talk about that hasn't already been said, Ed," she sighed.

Ed closed the door and pulled her close. "I know you don't want to think about it. I don't want to push you, but you can't bury this. You don't have to go through it alone anymore."

She looked at the ground then up at him. "I know. I know I don't have to." She ran her hands over his chest. "And I know this didn't just affect me. It affected you, too." She stopped and caressed his face. "It wasn't just my baby she took. He's ours. She took our little boy." She wiped her eyes. "But I don't know how to talk about this. I don't know how to process the fear I felt or the anger at myself when I realized it was Sheila and I all but handed him to her." Her voice had raised slightly, both in volume and pitch. She was starting to yell and she was starting to cry. "And for the life of me I don't know how to talk to Noah about the fact that this woman he loved so much didn't just do a bad thing by taking him, almost out of the country, but that she's a sick, sick woman, overtaken by grief." She broke free of his grasp and wrapped her arms around herself.

Ed walked over to her, slowly, touching her shoulder. "We don't have to talk about it." He wrapped her in his arms. "Just promise me that you won't push this down forever."

She turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I promise," she whispered. "I promise." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly. "Never apologize for being an incredible mother." He kissed her again. "And never doubt how incredible of a mother you are."

Olivia nodded and held his biceps. "Ed," she whispered. More a question rather than a statement.

Ed moved so they were sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hmm?"

She looked into his eyes. "Hold me?" Her voice was small and shaky.

He wasted no time in getting them under the covers, pulling her half on top of him, holding her body close to his. "I gotcha." He whispered and stroked her hair.

Olivia rested her hand over his heart. "Don't let go."

 **A/N: The very beginning is a little out of character, but I think the end makes up for it. Please review. Keep an eye out for a Distraction chapter!**


End file.
